


[Podfic] Light-Bringer

by orphan_account, tentativesunrise91



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Orcs, Podfic, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentativesunrise91/pseuds/tentativesunrise91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Bilbo's life during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Light-Bringer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBigSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBigSpoon/gifts).



The fic can be downloaded from my Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qpox4yivv4aelwe/Light-Bringer.mp3). If there are any issues please don't hesitate to let me know! Also, you should totally go give your love to LittleBigSpoon, since this fic is entirely her genius and I'm just trying to make it sound pretty! 


End file.
